Requiem of an Ed, Edd, n Eddy
by JOSPUL21
Summary: AU Ed, Edd, n Eddy where they're young adults living life. Drama, romance, and comedy following these three wherever they go. Heavy EddxMarie, other ships as well.
1. Chapter 1

A New Beginning

Chapter One – Double D Comes Home

Edd looked out the window with a blank expression, he hasn't seen The Cul-de-sac since he left for college; the sight of it making Edd slightly tear up from the rush of nostalgia and past emotions of his childhood. He parked in the driveway of the house that he spent his childhood in, and now, the house where he'll spend his adulthood. His parents moved out of the country and decided to leave Edd with what little property they kept in the States. Edd stepped out of his car and stood there in the driveway, taking in his surroundings, and sighing.

"It all looks the same, but it sure as hell doesn't feel like it," he looked around once more, hopeful that Ed would come out of nowhere and bear hug him or even have Eddy force him to take part in one of his silly schemes for money or jawbreakers.

He popped the trunk of his car and took out all his travel cases full of his clothes and memorabilia that he has kept over the years. He unlocked the door to his newly owned house, steps inside, and takes a deep breath. He puts one foot in and with every passing step inside the house, a different memory from his childhood is resurfaced. Such as the time they were trapped inside their treehouse, or when Ed thought he became a monster, or even when they built their makeshift boat out of used mattresses.

"Man, where have the days gone. I guess I should try contacting the other guys and see what they've been up to." He went upstairs and glanced at his old room, mostly intact minus a few posters and mementos here and there. He kept on walking to the master bedroom and began to unpack. After he finished placing all his clothes in his closet, his memorabilia in his room, and all other things where they belong, he headed back to his car to bring home some groceries.

He drove past several familiar sights, the old candy store where they always went for their jawbreakers, and his old elementary school, where he held a lot of not so fond of memories. Once he neared the supermarket, he slowed down to drive into the entrance to parking lot, and parked in a spot relatively close to the entrance. He sat there in his car for a minute, to take it all in. He was home. Where he grew up. Where he left for years to pursue his education. But that didn't matter anymore, he was here now and he was here to stay. He opened his car door, greeted with the gentle wind from outside, and stepped out. He made his way into the store, grabbing a cart, and walking down the familiar aisles. Nearly done gathering everything he would need, he went to the last aisle to see if he needed anything that was there. He drove the cart forwards, not really paying attention of what was in front of him, and instead, at the products placed on the aisle absentmindedly. Suddenly he ran into another cart, snapping back to where he was, but what he saw in front of him was something he didn't expect to see, not even in a dream. "Watch where you're going you idiot!"

He couldn't believe it, he thought she left for good back in middle school, and it seems like she's forgotten what he looks like. He couldn't blame her though, he doesn't exactly look the same as he did all those years ago. "My bad, Marie. I wasn't paying attention."

Her eyes widened, "How…How do you know my name?" she asked, obviously puzzled as to who this stranger was. He smiled at her, revealing the gap in his teeth, and instantly, she knew who the man in front of her was. Her eyes, still widened in puzzlement, and her mouth, trying to form words but none coming out. They stood there in the lonely aisle in complete silence, as if time stood still, for this one moment in their life.

Edd was the first to break the seemingly endless silence, "Long time no see Marie, I thought I'd never see you again around here." Indeed it was a very long time, and as they stood there, he took the time to take a look at her clearly. Her hair still the vibrant blue it was all those years ago before she left, she still wore black tank tops, but now under her black leather jacket. She replaced her olive cargo pants with jeans that appeared to be skin tight, and a pair of black converse to finish off the outfit. Truly stunning, Edd thought, oddly though, since his recollection of memories that involved her aren't the greatest to say the least.

"Double D? Is that...really you?" she asked, puzzled and silent, as if she wasn't allowed to say his name. Edd nodded, confirming that it was indeed him, in the flesh, in front of her. "It's been so long that I could barely recognize you. You've definitely...changed, a lot," and he honestly has. She took the time to take in the view in front of her, trying to spot all the differences since then and now. He stopped wearing that ridiculous ski hat of his, showing off his long wavy hair, currently in a bun and his massive underbite seems to have disappeared. He was wearing a red t-shirt, that fit his slim body surprisingly well, as well blue jeans that fit him perfectly, and a pair of brown leather shoes.

Edd spoke, breaking the silence once more, "Well its been 8 years since you last saw me, and I can certainly say the same about you." Marie clicked her tongue, and backed her cart away from Edd's to get closer to him, "Well Edd, it's been nice seeing you. Maybe I'll see you around town." Edd smiled at her, "Sure, here's my number, I'd love to catch up."

They exchanged numbers and went their own ways. The blue haired beauty dying on the inside with joy and the antsy nerd glad to find someone familiar.


	2. Chapter 2

This story has honestly gotten more attention than I thought it would, so I'm going to try and stick to it for as long as possible. School kills most of my time to write but depending on how many people end up liking this fic I will tread on. Chapters will grow in length once I get the hang of writing stories. Unless you haven't notice I will focus on Edd (Double D) the most out of the gang but don't think Ed and Eddy won't be major influences and characters in this story. SUPER SORRY for taking this long guys. LIKE SERIOUSLY, SUPER SORRY TO ANYONE THAT ACTUALLY LIKED THIS STORY.

Chapter 2 - Ed's Visit

It has been a few days back in town for Edd. He's been getting a few things together here and there, attempting to make home feel like home and not empty space. The house wasn't the only reason he came back to the Cul-de-sac, Edd found a career opportunity here that would support his lifestyle, even though it's not as expensive as one would think. He hasn't texted Marie much since the last time he has seen her. "Might as well see if she has time to catch up," says Edd in a low tone, his words swallowed by silence shortly after.

He picks up his phone, enters his password, and presses the text messaging app, ready to send her a message. He stares at his phone's screen, stuck on the messaging screen with the keypad opened, anticipating its user's message. In silence, Edd stays still, only hearing his heartbeat and the low hum of the air conditioner. As a saving grace from the eternal silence, Edd hears a knock on his door. Puzzled as to who it could be he walks up to the front door and peeps outside through the small peephole. He couldn't recognize the man outside since his back was facing towards Edd besides the military green jacket he had on and his regular blue jeans. Regardless of the lack of information on the visitor, Edd unlocks and opens his door to see what this mysterious person has for Edd.

The stranger turns around to see Edd, his eyes widening and going back to their regular form with a hint of sadness. "Sorry to have knocked, I heard a childhood friend of mine moved back into his old house. I came to see if the rumor was true but, looks like it wasn't." Edd looked at the stranger, studying his physical features. Hairy face. Thick eyebrows, incredibly thick. Had a full-grown lumberjack style beard, and a buzzcut haircut. "Sorry to have wasted your time like this, have a good day," the stranger turned around and started walking towards his car, slumped over in sadness, while Edd was stuck like a statue to figure out who it could be.

'The style of clothing reminds me of Ed, don't see him having that kind of hair though, but even his accent was kinda like his, could this guy really be Ed?' Edd stood there in thought, his eyes focusing on the stranger, followed by the slow words finally crawling out of his mouth, "Ed...is that...really you man?"

The man immediately stopped, straightened his posture and turned around to look at Edd, which huge puppy dog eyes full of joy. The man, whom we've now known to be Ed, ran towards Edd and gave him an enormous bear hug, lifting him off the ground, crushing his body. "I can't believe it's really you Double D! Marie told a lot of us that you were back but we didn't really believe her!"

Once Ed let him go, Edd stood there trying to regain his stability after the monstrous bear hug from his lifelong friend. "Well here I am, in the flesh. Come inside, I'm sure there's a lot to talk about. It has been about four years since we've even seen each other." Edd led Ed inside, and they both sat down opposite each other. "So Ed, want anything to drink?" He asked with an enthusiasm he hasn't exposed himself to for a very long time; Ed nodding, and Edd heading towards the kitchen. A feeling of liveliness, filling the empty home, germinating from the living room to the rest of the house. Edd raised his head from the refrigerator, "Water or soda?" he asked, a jubilant liveliness in his voice. Ed responded with the former and Edd proceeded on pouring him a glass of water. He came walking back and set the glass in front of Ed.

"How was college Double D? Treat you well?" Ed took a drink from the glass and set it back down on the coffee table. Edd shifted a bit and pointed towards the diploma hanging on the wall. Ed stared at it for a bit, the title under Ed's name being to complicated to understand. "Well I'm glad things turned out well for you while you were away. Things here in town have definitely changed since you've been gone." Ed shifted in his seat, somewhat uncomfortable, looking around the room averting Edd's stare.

"Oh really? How much changed since I've been gone? I've only been in town for a few days and the only person I've seen besides you is Marie, and she's definitely changed if you know what I mean." Edd winks at Ed, and waits for Ed to give him the sit rep with all the familiar characters.

"I myself haven't kept contact with others such as Kevin, Nazz, and Lee so I'll just tell you what I know as of now, as well of myself." Ed took another drink of water and breathed in, "After high school, I left for the military to work on myself, and get away from all of this. To my dismay, I got shot in the shoulder during basic training and was sent back home. I'm now working at the local hardware store owned by Jimmy's dad. Talking about Jimmy, he and Sarah hooked up about two years ago, sadly Jimmy's not enough man for Sarah so there's constant relationship problems between them. On a happier relationship, Rolf and May married last year and now co-run a butchery, cute, but at the same time kind of creepy. Let's see...who else is there...AH! Right! Jonny and Plank became firefighters, apparently Jonny scored so high in the entrance exam that they decided to give Plank the honorary title of firefighter, since Jonny told them that he wouldn't join without Plank. Your childhood crush went to school here in town and earned a nursing degree. She's now working at the local hospital attending to our town's sick and wounded." He looked at Edd with an odd and unwavering smile, purposely meant to mock and make Edd uneasy. "And that's about all of them, their current relationships and occupations."

Edd stood there in silence, processing all of the current information that his dear childhood friend has given him. He frowns with each bad one and smiles with each good fortune told, excluding Rolf's and May's peculiar elopement and occupations. He raises an eyebrow after counting up all the people he told him about. He said he didn't know about Kevin, Nazz, or Lee so there's three. He told him of himself, four; then of Jimmy and Sarah, Rolf and May, Jonny and Plank, and of Marie, eleven there. Someone was missing, and as soon as the person he's trying to recall comes into his mind, he bounces up and looks at Ed. "Wait...Ed...what about Eddy?"

Ed tenses up and looks down, rubbing the back of his head, as to not meet Edd's gaze. As he looks down he reluctantly speaks, barely audible, "Eddy is...well...none of us really talk to Eddy after what he did." He looked back and saw Edd's confused face, not completely understanding what he was talking about. "About a year after you left, Eddy went about starting his business, and as you know who he is, you know it wasn't good. He received a large sum of money after his older brother's death in the service and made his company a loan service. At first we all thought it was him doing good but little did we know what extremes he'd go to. His business was booming, won an award for Entrepreneur of the Year, and was exposed to a new 'crowd' if you get what I mean," he pauses to take another drink of water, this time finishing the glass and sitting still for a few more seconds before beginning again. "This crowd exposed him to the high life, full of parties and drugs. After more years of partying and drugs he became more cruel in relation to his work ethics. He started jacking up interest rates, and if you didn't pay up what you owed him, he'd send his 'collection' group after you. After he called his dogs on Jimmy's dad after he forgot to make a payment, everyone in our old friend group immediately stopped contact with him. It was something that none of us could just ignore and act as if nothing happened. None of us thought he'd get this scandalous but…" Ed looked distant talking about the whole thing, as if he digged into the deeper parts of his memories to bring this out.

Edd stared at Ed in confusion, barely able to process the information that was just given to him. He went through several facial expressions of confusion, sadness, and awe before interrupting the deafening silence, "Is this...is this some kind of joke? Did OUR Eddy really come to this?" Ed nodded grimly, not wanting to admit to it either. Edd looked down to his feet and held his head, shaking it in disbelief. "Jesus Christ man, I never thought this could happen."

Ed got up and walked towards Edd, and placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "None of us did Double D, none of us. I wouldn't want to believe it either but it's the truth regardless." There was a loud 'ding' followed by a low humming sound. Ed took out his phone from his pocket and stared at the message. "Sorry to depart after giving such grim tidings, I hope you can forgive me. I'll...I'll give you my phone number so we can stay in touch."

Edd's hands shook as he reached for his phone, barely able to put in his password and punch in Ed's number into his contacts list. He looked up at Ed once more before he left, "See ya', I'll make sure to stay in touch with you." Ed waved goodbye, opened the front door, made his way to his car, and left, leaving a lone Double D standing in his living room, silent and alone. He looked at his phone, and remembered what he was planning to do prior to Ed's visit. He once more pulled up Marie's contact on the messaging app, and without any sort of hesitation, typed in, " _Hey, are you free today? I wanna' catch up with my favorite childhood tormentor."_

A few minutes later his phone buzzed, a small smile crept on Edd's face as he saw her reply, " _Sure thing, when and where would you want to be_?" Edd pondered for a bit and remembered one of his favorite spots during high school, " _2 o'clock at the cafe in front of the jawbreaker store?_ "

This time almost just a few seconds after he sent the message he got a reply, " _Awesome, I'll be there. Don't keep me waiting ;)_ " The small smile on Edd's face now grew into a much larger smile, making Edd's day that much better.


End file.
